SYB: The Bus Driver
by Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles
Summary: Part One of the School Year Burden series... AKA SYB Basically, Zexion has a retarded bus driver who gets upset, and assigns seats on his bus. So he ends up sitting next to Demyx, someone he does not want to face... HAPPY DEMYX ZEXION DAY, lovlies!


**A/N:** HAPPY DEMYXZEXION DAY! I love you all! 3 This is based off a real event happening. Fecking bus driver needs to drive off a cliff... So glad something happened to the bus that one day. LMAO IT WAS SO DESERVED! 8D It's so funny. I just got the idea on my bus, and then I was like. HEY! Next week IS 6/9/09 OMFG! PERFECT! 8D And yeah. :]

**STORY:** School Year Burdens

**EDITION:** Vol. 1 Part 1

**TITLE:** The Bus Driver...

Rated T for cussing... and yaoi... but mainly cussing... lots and LOTS of cussing 8D

**FUN FACT:** 69 + 69 = 138

333 YESPLZ (Copyrighted from my friend Lauren...I MISS YOU LAUREN! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO MOVE? The yaoi misses you, too! Lol how are the potatoes in Idaho? Haha, the state fits you so well xP Did you give all the potatoes aids?!?! JKJKJK)

Disclaimer::::: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS; NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS. Yes, I do own the retarded bus driver, and plot line... but they're all mainly based on a real story.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-//-//-//-//-//-//-

'Miscellaneous' POV (AKA Zex)

I HATE my bus driver! He pretended to be nice and smiley, then the very last month of school; BANG! He's on us like a piranha, making eye contact with every single kid. He began lecturing us, for how long I don't know. Going on and on about how pissed off he was, and how he was letting us do stuff we weren't supposed to. Apparently what had gotten him so ticked was that somebody wrote on one of the bus seats. Not that I cared, but seriously, he's scary, so I listened... And he said if nobody confesses in 3 days, we'd have to have classroom behavior on the bus.

Way to go and make the bus fucking worse then school! Fifteen plus minutes in absolute silence, no iPod's, gum, food, talking, or cell phones. We get absolutely nothing to do! Zip! Nada! ZERO! Not that any of it bothers me. I prefer to sit alone and read my books. But _noooooo_ he just had to go and make it miserable for ALL of us. He began to sit us randomly, so that everyone was separated. We got a lecture everyday, too, while he was giving us all the evil eye. Better than that scrutinizing gaze he gave when he was trying to find out who did it. What a creeper!!! And he has NO exceptions! I swear he made one kid piss his pants! Hell, I would too, if I were a pussy like him... But I'm not. Seriously though, WHO does he THINK he is?!?! Acting all stark raven mad menopause mother of ten; then he says, in the kindest voice 'Have a good day" HAVE MOTHER EFFING GOOD DAY MY ASS! If he wanted us to have a good day, he'd SHUT THE FUCK UP and let us do what we wanted!

So it took him eight fucking months to reveal his true nature; WHAT A CANIVING FAGGOT-FUCKER-MILF-CUNT-COW-ANUS-SHIT-PIE! ... Excuse my language; I'm just REALLY EFFING IRRITATED. Not only does he partially assign us seats, but me, the silent-emo-book-nerd-asthma-anemic-no-friends-creepy-annorexic-thin-loner-stereotype sitting next to the all-glorious-scantillant-popular-most-gorgeous-blonde-blue-eyed-beautiful-smile-jock-swimmer-animal-activist-musical-prodigy-nature-lover-PERFECTION! My POOR eyes, he's just so shiny and radiant that my pupils burn! It's really awkward, seeing as we're LITERALLY polar opposites! Let alone the fact that now all the girls despise me! First they were disgusted, and now they're jealous! Perfect!

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Zexion's POV/ story POV

Day One; Bus hell: This is back when I thought it couldn't possibly be _that_ bad. Then, Mr. Sunshine and Ocean sat next to me, smelling like fresh sea-breeze, clementines, and clean laundry. I didn't even have to peer out of my book to know it was him, his smell was so distinct. It was literally drowning me in the essence of my childhood.

You see, when I was younger... I was pretty much a normal kid, excusing my anemia and asthma... I was just like them, doing natural boy things... That is up until that one summer, the one of my 8th birthday. It was a terrible time, one I don't much like to remember. But for your sake, to saturate your curiosity, I'll retell it. But let me remind you again, this is one year I very much dislike to recall, so don't push it with questions!

It was two years after the 'accident'. You see, two springs ago, my family was killed in some freak accident space-shuttle crash. Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Luckily for me, I had a flu-bug and was stuck at home, safe and cozy. Not. After the incident, I had to move. It was all over the news; 'Sole Survivor of freak NASA accident'. But the government would have none of that. They covered it up as a terrorist attack, and that was that. Life moved on, for every one that is, except me. It was like time had frozen still, and restarted, forgetting to put me back on play.

As a kid, I took the info pretty easily, finding out that every single blood relative of mine was killed. I mean, everything happens for a reason. No use crying over spilt milk... A MASSIVE glass of spilt milk, at that. After a while, thinking my lackadaisical, accepting attitude was just denial and shock my parents brushed it off... But after a year, they began to worry. They realized there was something 'different' about me. I was excelling in all of my subjects, triple that to everyone else, I separated myself from human contact, putting my studies first. Thinking it was just another phase, they let it slip... until, well, they got a call from my 'concerned' teacher. That old hag HATED my guts. Apparently, she had found a drawing of me being hanged. This sent my parents into absolute chaos. Mom cried for 3 days straight, and dad just sat there... silently. Worst of all, the teacher had told them I had drawn it. Crazy old cook! But that still isn't the worst of my troubles as an 8 year old.

Finally, it was the summer, I had survived the succubus teacher; and my parents had decided it would be best to send me to boarding-camp for 2 months. But due to my anti-social behavior, I was shunned and forgotten there, until the OTHER accident.

It was the very last day of camp, and I was sitting by the lake. I had dropped my paper into the water, and was straining to reach it without falling in. Unfortunately, just then, some kids rushed behind me, one bumping me straight into the water. Kur-plunk. Splash!

Now, I know this is no excuse, but because of my weak heart and lungs, I never learned how to swim. I was forbade from exerting myself physically since a child... aka 'normal kid activities', obviously including swimming. So when I was plummeted so rudely into the icy abyss, I was a little more than shaken. As you can imagine... The kids payed no heed to me, figuring I'd just swim out; Except for the kid who bumped into me. He gave a second glance back, and began to panic seeing no head bobbing to the surface. It had been well past the time someone would have emerged the water. He then ran back to the area of my watery-almost-maybe-death. After searching again and finding no movement he tore off his shirt, and dove into the water, face as pale as a ghost. He took no time in diddle-dallying, suddenly remembering the conversation he had with a fellow camper not much earlier...

"_That one?" a mull hawk blondie asked his friend, pointing at a stone wash-lilac haired boy._

"_Lemme see... yeah! That one!" the raspberry haired girl confirmed nodding eagerly. Suddenly, her smile was overcome by a look of pity. The blond frowned._

"_What?" he asked sounding hurt, like he had caused her look._

"_He has really bad anemia... and mild asthma... I'm surprised he's allowed here at all, alone even! After the freak accident and all, you'd expect him to be surrounded by people" she sighed, eyes downcast. She went on, but Demyx had zoned out. Gosh, girls were just so chatty!_

This was the kid! The one they were talking about earlier... If this boy drowned, Demyx would be at fault!!! Shit shit shit! Frantically, Demyx looked around under the water. Spotting a pale arm, he sprung into action, attacking it like a missile rocket. Missing the first time, he grabbed hold of me.

Now, before you say anything... I TRIED! But the water was so thick and cold... and my clothes were so heavy!

Swimming as fast as he could, the boy pulled me back towards the surface, dragging me unto the shore. The clothes stuck to my body like a second skin, my ribs jutting out in a sick kinda way from my chest. Pained by the sight, Demyx hesitated. Hell, I wouldn't save me either, not for a million dollars! I'm just not worth it! It's not sad, it's the truth! And I'm pretty sure the kid realized the same thing after saving me.

...

....

...

Oh, the last stop, I'm home... Thank god... I'll finish telling you my story later.

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Zexion's story POV

Oh yeah, I also forgot to mention I had a heart murmur. Yeah. Stupid little kid heard no heart beating, for .001 seconds, and went into panic mode.

"Oh my! Nononononono! Shit!"

He pressed down on my chest rhythmically (Guess I should be grateful the swimmer boy was good at keeping a steady tempo) getting no response, he began doing CPR. Push push *plug* 'blow'; repeat. That so does _NOT _count as a first kiss! One... no... Two... no... Three... no...Wait... YES!

I coughed up water on the third attempt. Lucky boy, getting to see me vomit murky lake water. Ugh, disgusting!

After that, I passed out, completely dead to the world! The only thing I can still clearly recall is that ocean-breeze, tangerine clean linen scent. I woke up again, surrounded by walls of white. I later found out that no; it was not an insane asylum, but in fact, a hospital. They also told me the boy who had saved me, carried me all the way back to his cabin, changed my clothes, and kept my body warm. If it weren't for him I might have gotten severe hypothermia. I was too embarrassed to say anything to him. My parents had thought I had attempted suicide. They proceeded to lock me into my bedroom for my own safety reasons, and wouldn't let me go anywhere! Blame them on my weird loner habits!

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Zexion's POV

On the bus, we were both really tense. Well, I was... and you should have seen his eyes, when he sat next to me. See? REGRET! He regrets saving me! I TOLD you.

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Zexion's POV

That HAD to be the EFFING longest FIFTEEN MINUTE bus ride in the history of the World. I swear, I was about to barf up my lungs from motion-sickness. I'd never been so glad to get to school that morning.

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Zexion's POV

That afternoon, somebody had hit our bus or something, and it had to be inspected. Hell yeah! Hello there Mrs. Oblivious bus driver... with a really... tiny... bus... DAMNIT!!!

This time, I ended up sitting next to a really talkative girl, who just WOULDN'T be silent and had to ask me "Is that your real hair color?" "Whatcha readin' ?" "Is it good?" "You're weird!" Numero uno, she touched my hair. Dos, she yanked my book away. Tress, she flipped through the pages, then threw it back into my lap. Quattro, she stuck her gum under the seat. Now she grabbed my hand and was acting like we had been together since the beginning of the school year. Great.

"You're cute. Can I meet your parents? So soon though? Oh! You're just too sweet!" and she was all over me.

My attention turned away from the girl as I zoned out. Oh... Is that... No WAY! He isn't! Is he? Omigosh! He WAS!

Demyx looked furious. Ha, serves him right, stupid slut-ho's... can't trust 'em. I mean, if he really cares about her, he should speak up, not just glare at us.

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Zexion's POV

I was wrong. THAT WAS THE LONGEST DARN BUS RIDE EVER! Now I have a pink streak in my hair, a belly piercing, and skinny jeans. Seriously, where does this girl GET this stuff?! Did she like PLAN this or something?!?! Mom and Dad will FLIP!!!

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Zexion's POV

Clinging to my arm tenaciously, I had no hope of escape. Stupid red-headed alien girl with electric-green irises. I wouldn't be surprised if she popped straight out of the Twilight Zone; her teeth sure are pointy enough. And she has a weird-ass personality; otherwise she wouldn't be talking to me. Grudgingly, I continued with her latched upon my arm, pointing at everything like a safari ride. "Ooh! A butterfly!" "Oh! A rose!" "Look, a puppy!" "Aww a kitten!" Before I knew it, we had arrived at my house. I swear to the almighty Pink Fluffy Bunny-ikus and The Great Pumpkin, kill me now.

"AOWRETIHAYA(1)" the girl yelled, as we walked through the front gate. What the fuck was that, some sort of battle cry? Freaking Amazon-girl-thing.

Never before had my house looked so darkly, looming all ominous and evil over my fragile body. I also had never brought anyone over before. And I don't even know her NAME. GREAT.

"Hey? Are you gonna stand here all day, cutie? Not that I'd mind... haha! Come onnnn~ I wanna meet the folks!" she whined, pushing the door open. "Mooooom! Daaaaaaad! I'm hooommmee!" she said, walking into the kitchen, placing her stuff down on the island. "Hey, is your room upstairs?" she asked, already halfway there.

"Zexion honey... are you okay?" Mom called, popping her head out of the living room.

"Yeah, fine mom... Absolutely fine..." I trailed off, kinda nervously.

"You don't sound fine." She said, putting on that 'mom' look.

"Well maybe I just sound weird. I wouldn't be too surprised." I said scornfully, marching up the stairs. Thank you all glorious Fluffy Bunny-ikus! My salvation, she didn't notice my attire!

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Miscellaneous POV (*cough* Alexandra *cough*)

"WHAAAT?! Come on, where's the porn! Every guy has some, seriously!" the girl pouted, sitting on my bed, looking extremely disappointed.

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Zexion's POV

I looked into my room, hearing her exclamation, only to find my stuff scattered everywhere & stranger girl lying on my bed, pouting.

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Flashback POV

"What?! No WAY!" Demyx fumed, a bright scarlet color adorning his face, "I-I have n-no i-idea what you-you're talking about, Alexandra!" Demyx stuttered, being cornered by his baby-sisters girl-friend.

Her eyes sparkled, a mischievous grin on her face "We'll see about that then..."

Demyx's eyes grew to the size of watermelons, mouth on the ground, "No."

"Yup!" she giggled.

"But-but! I thought... you were... well, you know!" once again, he was red as a stop-light.

"Yes, and Roxy requested it. So I must! It's my duty as her lover to do her dirty deeds. Never shall I make my precious baby cakes get her angelic hands all icky! She shall NEVAH be tainted." Alexandra said with an aura of huzzah-ness.

Demyx was about to retort, when his sister walked in eyeing them curiously.

"Are you talking about me?' Roxanne's eyes glittered with something evil, sending Demyx overboard.

"My sister is ANYTHING but pure and innocent Alexandra! You would know, especially!" Demyx stalked out of the room, Alexandra glomping Roxanne around her waist, awkwardly.

"I wub you!" she said, literally wagging her tail.

Patting Alexandra's head, Roxanne cooed "Good pet."

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Alexandra's POV

Damnit. I promised Roxanne I'd find proof. Info... ANYTHING. Gosh damnit, why does Zexion have such a... OMFR (2) his bed... Is so silky~ Ah! Why isn't Roxy's bed this comfy?! Not fair~... Oops, Zexion's back.

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Zexion's POV

"What are you doing?" I asked, pressing my hand down on my temple.

"You don't have ANY PORN! I promised my Roxy-bear I'd bring her some playboy!" Alexandra exclaimed exasperatedly, arms flailing above her head.

"Well, excuse me, but just because I'm a man" I sneered at the word, yes, I understand how _disgusting_ some could be, "Does NOT mean I have playboy!" I was shocked.

Then the girl got a sly grin, "What are you hiding?"

"Wha-what? What do you mean?" Crap! How did she know?! I backed up closer to my dresser. She started approaching me, and I began to panic, "Ah you're right! It's in my closet!"

"Haha, not so fast book-nerd, I'm not that dumb!"

Think think think... damnit! "So you admit to being dumb?" I smirked; sorry, I couldn't help it! Her face looked SO confused; I could literally feel the accomplishment rushing through my veins.

"You're very snarky." She pointed her finger at me.

"That's a big word." I sneered. Would she just leave already?!

"Not really." She shot back, lamely.

"Zexion Hun? Are you okay?" Mom's worried voice interrupted our interrogation.

"I'm fine mom." I said, hoping she would just leave.

"Can I come in?" she asked, already opening the door.

Without thinking, I flung myself at the door. "No! Wait, I mean yes! But hold on! I'm changing."

"Nothing I haven't seen before." She said, jingling the door. Well.....

"I'm not a little boy, anymore, Mom!" I complained, motioning for the girl to go into my closet. Letting go of the knob, and locking the door, I ran towards the girl, so she wouldn't open her big mouth then shoved her in my closet, slamming the door shut.

"What was that?" My mother asked, oblivious to what was going on in my room.

Unlocking the door, and also out of breath, I let my Mother in. She took a quick glance around my room, and shook her head. "You look as if you just murdered someone, shoved them in your closet, and ran a marathon. Loosen up a bit!" she shook her head jokingly.

"To be honest, I feel like I did." I mumbled to myself, under my breath.

"Huh?" my Mother looked at me questioningly.

"What?" I put on my innocent face.

"Did you say something?" she asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Nothing." I said quickly, trying to look as meek as possible.

"Weird..." she said, now eyeing the closet.

"What did you want, Mom?" I asked, exasperatedly, wondering why she interrupted me.

"Oh yeah! You're father and I are going out now; henceforth the outfit. But I want you to go to the neighbors to water their plants. You'll get paid 50 dollars! I know you wanna! Okay dear?" my mother finished off. I swear she's a kook!

"Okay Mom! Love you, bye!" I pushed her out the door, and slammed it shut again.

Opening the closet door, I was met with a very bemused redhead.

"You weren't lying! But, I mean, Playgirl?! What are you, gay?" she snickered.

"And if I am?" I asked, placing my hand on my hip delicately. No, I was not very impressed.

Realization flickered on her face, "You mean... I... suspected something... but... Wow! This is great!" she exclaimed, looking a mix of baffled and pleased. "Oh, Roxy will be so happy!!!" she exclaimed, running down the stairs and leaving. Confused at her random appearance and entrance, I sat down on my bed.

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Alexandra's POV

I high tailed it out of there, not wanting him to catch on that I had already gotten into his drawers. This was just too good to be true, though! Not only do I have his diary, but he's GAY!

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Zexion's POV

I got no sleep that night, after checking my drawer. It was gone; all I could think about was what cruel things she might do with that diary.... damnit that was NEVER meant for public viewing!

That morning was uneventful... so was the rest of the week... Less than 20 days till schools out (3)!

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Zexion's POV

Finally, it was Thursday... One day until the weekend. And I was sat next to him again. I tried not to look, but he tapped my shoulder. I attempted to ignore him, but like a magnet, my head was repelling every direction I wanted except for Demyx. Then he began speaking... and I just... snapped. I couldn't do this to myself anymore, it was killing me, I swear! If I have to lie for ONE more day and pretend I don't notice it, then by effing hell, I will jump off a cliff into trouble water. His voice was so heavenly and sincere, it tugged and my heartstrings... I was literally melting under his gaze.

"Hey... Look, I'm really sorry about Alexandra. She kinda went overboard yesterday, mauling you and all. Uh, and, uh... she took. .something... from you..." he said awkwardly, reaching into his bag. I tensed. No. NO EFFING WAY. "I figured you might want it... well... back." Then he hesitantly handed me back my dreaded and just as equally, if not more, sacred object. I could feel the tears now burning in my eyes, an all encompassing rage, shaking my body.

"You... you... You had NO right to do that!" I whispered maliciously, and he flinched as if I stabbed him with a needle; I snatched it back, trying, oh so desperately, to hold back my tears. "This diary, the one your... _friend _so ungraciously took, with no sense of remorse, or thought... Is the LAST physical possession I have left of my _Mother_. Do you KNOW what is IN that?!?! Do you know what would happen to me, if it leaked out?! No, you don't!" I was more than seething, I was literally seeing red.

"I-I know..." Demyx looked down, a million pins and needles of hurt apparent in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I told her to leave you alone, but she just WOULDN'T listen!"

"D-Don't touch me!" I snapped, as Demyx's hand recoiled from my shoulder.

"SHHHHHHH!" the bus driver yelled over the intercom, which was vey unnecessary, seeing as he was already very loud. But thankfully, it ended our conversation. It was so silent, you could literally hear the dead shifting in their graves.

I clutched my mother's diary to my chest, and paid no attention to the pain I felt constricting in my chest. I wasn't sure if it was my asthma, anemia, or just... well... you know..

At the end of the bus ride when we got to school, our bus driver announced that if we were good on the ride home, in the afternoon, we'd go back to normal seating; because apparently whoever wrote on the seats was not mature enough to confess and face the consequences. For some reason, I wasn't as impressed as I thought I originally would be. Instead, I felt awful, like I might throw up.

We got off the bus, and Demyx followed me. Without stopping to go to my locker, I kept walking, out of the building, around the corner, into an abandoned alleyway; also a dead end. Finally feeling out of sight, I just stopped walking. We stood there in absolute silence for what felt like a month... My heart was fluttering, from nervousness, or anger.. I'm not quite sure anymore... Maybe I shouldn't have skipped breakfast this morning... It's really hot out, and I'd do anything for a drink... Ugh.. Why is this silence so long...

It was killing me, I had to know. "Why'd you do it?" I blurted out, abruptly interrupting the silence.

"Huh?" he asked confused, recovering quickly. Yeah, that's right boy, I have functioning lungs, I can talk correctly.

"Save me. Why'd you do it? You could have just let me die!' I exclaimed, hyperventilating.

"Oh, that. Why not?" he asked me, as if it were the simplest concept in the world. But it wasn't, no! I wouldn't accept that.

"I bet you regret it now, though, don't you!" I accused him, getting into hysterics.

"No, not really..." he said, not understanding that I was having a mental breakdown.

"Liar!" I shouted irrationally, "You had the opportunity to rid the world of me! The only reason I'm here, is to be an annoying vermin, living off others support! My WHOLE family was killed in a freak accident. I have anemia, asthma, and a bunch of other fucked up things... I almost drowned... Don't you see?!?! God is literally sending me messages, I'm not SUPPOSED TO BE ALIVE! I SHOULD BE DEAD! NO MOM, OR DAD! They wouldn't have even HAD that family gathering if it weren't my EFFING BIRTHAY! That I wasn't even THERE TO ATTEND! They'd still be here! My new parents probably wouldn't have fights over all their bills and payments, if I wasn't so damn expensive... and... the pain. THE FUCKING PAIN. Every second, it feels like someone's pounding on my brain with a hammer... and just when the nails JUST about in, the foundation crumbles, and the pain TRIPLES. I have no reason to live anymore! I WANT to die! That day at the lake, when I was reaching into the water, I was HOPING that maybe, just maybe someone might push me in... and I would drown... But... but... I-I...d- doooon't... kn-kn-knowwww..." I began wobbling back and forth, my knees suddenly giving out. I felt like I was in an oven, cooking like a turkey. And my body, it was shaking violently, tremors shooting through my body like earthquakes.

The last thing I saw was worried cerulean eyes, and slurred gibberish, that sounded like "Lobster? LOBSTER!!!(4)"

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Demyx's POV

I sat there with him, for at least three days... my parents wouldn't care... they never did... as for Roxanne, she just knows these things... Part of her women's intuition, I guess...

Zexion's heart rate has been slowly going back to normal, along with his blood-pressure... Apparently his father had been giving him poison in his food secretly, against anyone else's knowledge. He was later arrested...

But for now, Zexion was in a medicine induced coma, so he could sleep through the poison withdrawal his body was going through.

Days passed, nurses coming and going like mice... They told me to leave, but I wouldn't. If I let go, Zexion no longer would have a connection to this world...

The nurses began to bring me food in, and Roxanne had Alexandra bring me in some changes of clothes... Ugh, I must've smelled by now... But I didn't care. This was my entire fault. If he had known, if I had maybe shown it a teensy bit more, that I cared for him, that he was the reason I was alive.. Maybe this never would of happened .her wouldn't have been suffering in silence, but he would have been suffering with me...

Eventually I lost count of the days... I wasn't sure, but I thought it might have been summer.

Finally, Zexion opened his eyes, and I was the first thing he saw. I'm so glad! I don't think I'd have the heart to let him wake up alone. His parents never came to visit, once.. Well, his dad was in jail... and his Mom was just so depressed. But I made myself a promise, that one day back at that camp... That no matter what it was, I would protect this kid...And so far, I had been failing.

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Zexion's POV

I slowly blinked my eyes open... I had been dreaming about my mother... about the day before the accident... we had all been so happy.. But I think she had known.. because, the way she said goodbye, the sadness that was hinting in her voice.. she knew her time was coming... if she had so wanted, she could have brought me with her.. but she didn't...

For the first time in 9 years, I woke up to walls of white, but this time, there was no bad news, I wasn't all alone, and I hadn't almost died... but I felt like a leaden weight was sitting in my belly. God, what If I was pregnant? That would suck.. And it'd be a huge shock, who knew.. Men actually can have babies, like seahorses!

Looking around, with childlike curiosity, I examined every nook and cranny of the room, before my attention was drawn to a figure, wit ha soft, melodious "Hey..." I swear, I could hear my monitor change it's steady beeping tempo to panic mode as my heart sped up, my face blushing bright crimson red.

"Wh-what... ha.... ha... hap... happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse and croaky from not being used.

"Shh... Your dad, he had... well... been poisoning you... I'm sorry." The blonde angel whispered, so tenderly, it had to be true. I couldn't even feel upset.

"Heh... I should... have known. He always was a sneaky bastard. I was just lucky he was trying to kill me silently, and not abusively." Well, at least I was looking on the bright side.

"Listen.. I know this is kind of sudden, and we both probably really need baths.. But there's been something I've been meaning to say.. for a really REALLY long time... And it's long overdue." Demyx said, my heart sped up once again, and I began sweating... a LOT.

He got down on one knee, and I began to freak out. "I-I... I think I... just maybe not really yes no, if you weren't such a dork... might be in... L-lo-lov...love... I love you!" he turned beet red, and my heart started racing so fast, the nurse's rushed in to see if I was okay.

"D-Demyx... you... you... YOU IDIOT!" I yelled, not angrily, but mostly embarrassed, "They have cameras in this room, you know!"

"R-really?" he asked, looking around, like he was about to faint.

"Y-yeah!" I nodded my head nervously, and gulped.

"Oh...Well, then, I'm glad. We can't run from the truth any longer. I like you, and HOPEFULLY, you like me too." Demyx trailed off, his eyes looking everywhere but at me.

"Demyx... Demyx, look at me..." I cooed softly, looking him straight in the eyes. He gulped; his eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Shh... shh, don't cry! You'll make me feel bad!" I wiped away his tears, taking his chin into my hands, "I love you too, more than anything in the world." I replied, equally as bashful. And just like that, our lips met; as the remaining nurses scurried away with little "Eeps"... Excluding the one who just stood their clapping.

"R-Roxanne! D-Damnit! Leave!" Demyx stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Oh, Onii-san! This is priceless. This is the day you confessed your love, and I was here to witness it!" she said, sobbing innocently, before grinning evilly, "You will NEVER LIVE THIS DOWN!" she waved her camera in my face, then ran out of the room. For once, I was content to just sit their, and snuggle with Zexy.

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Bus driver's POV

I watched as a silent nerd, and a popular jock got on the bus together on Monday, hand-in-hand. I smiled, Ah, I love being a bus driver and pulling couples together. I mean, it was SO OBVIOUS they were pining for each other, if the bulges in their pants weren't unnoticeable enough.

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Demyx's POV

Okay, maybe I had been a bit overdramatic. It had been about two days, so it was... Saturday... And we still had one week left of school. Oops? Haha, oh well. I swear though, I was beginning to grow a beard!

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Zexion's POV

Finally, I walked onto the bus with a purpose; probably the happiest I've ever been in my life. And this time, there was only one thing on my mind. Demyx, the reason I was born, the reason I'm still alive now.

Oh yeah, and I never did water the neighbor's plants... Oh well, nothing too bad could happen right???

/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\

Miscellaneous POV:

Somewhere, off in the distance, a pink haired man let out a girly-man-shriek sob. "NOT MY BABIES!"

(cough Marluxia cough)

-//-//-//-//-//-//-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-//-//-//-//-//-//-

**1. **AOWRETIHAYA (ow-RET-ee-HI-yuh):

1: To randomly type on the keyboard of a computer.  
2: A grunt of excitement, anger, or frustration.  
3: Computer slang for random babbling.  
4: sometimes shouted at the beginning of a cheesy anime fighting sequence

(Created by Lexie and Helen; aka Musikizmylife and xMoonlightxDreamx)

**2. **OMFR

1: Oh my fucking Roxanne (Roxas)

**3. **Less than 20 days till schools out. For me, in VA, school gets out on the 18th baby!

SEVEN DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT! HELL YEAH! (Aka, 9 full days. LOL)

**4. **LOBSTER: AKA; Are you okay? Apparently, my friend, a long time ago, came up with Lobster meant Are you okay. So instead of ARE YOU OKAY? You say; LOBSTER?!

Thanks for taking your time to read this! I love you all, hope you have a great week!


End file.
